Tenten
by Daemandi
Summary: Todos ven algo de ella, pero él sabe que no ven todo lo que ella es.


No tenía nada que hacer y viendo Naruto, recordé cuanto amo esta pareja...

No tiene mucha historia, pero era algo que quería hacer por amor al Neji/Ten

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todo esto es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**De fans para fans, sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

Para todos, ella era una chica sencilla. Para todos, ella era solo Tenten.

Ellos solo veían a la chica de moños, a la maestra en armas, a la kunoichi que no se comportaba del todo como mujer, a la que acertaba 100 de 100, a la que es buena pero no maravillosa, a la que no busca peleas ni arma escándalos, la que destaca apenas por el promedio, a la chica del equipo 1.

Pero su equipo, los tres miembros masculinos, ella era muchísimo más que eso. Para ellos, Tenten era alegría, vida, risas y esfuerzo. Mucho esfuerzo. Porque nadie podría siquiera imaginar los arduos entrenamientos a los que se sometía, ni los múltiples golpes que recibía día con día o a las continuas heridas que surcaban su piel. Ni siquiera podían imaginar que las sonrisas que regalaba con tanta regularidad, ocultaban secretos.

Tenten representaba el punto medio en el equipo, la calma pero la alegría, la paciencia pero el estrés, la delicadeza y la fuerza. Tenten era mucho, para todos ellos; y era también, una inspiración. Pero ninguno la veía como él. Ni su maestro, ni Lee.

A sus ojos –unos ojos perfectos, según decían-, ella era muchas cosas y todas esas palabras podían describirla a la perfección: todas ellas acertarían para conformarse en la descripción de una mujer: desde la delicadeza hasta la entereza para soportar cuanto se avecinara. Tenten era magnifica y él lo sabía. Y por eso mismo la admiraba, en silencio y desde esa forma única en que solo él podía admirar.

No lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba casi seguro que Tenten vivía sola desde muy corta edad; Tenten entrenaba desde que salía el sol hasta que fuera imposible ver sus propios pies; Tenten ayudaba ocasionalmente en la Academia con los niños para ayudarlos en el uso de armas; Tenten creaba sus pergaminos en su poco tiempo libre; Tenten entrenaba con ellos aun cuando ya estuviera al borde del desmayo; Tenten siempre les ofrecía su sonrisa; Tenten siempre se mostraba fuerte. Tenten…

Ella quería ser reconocida, ser escuchada y considerada, quería que supieran que ella era digna de estar en el equipo en el que estaba, que supieran que ella era tan fuerte como la Bestia Verde de Konoha o como El Genio del clan Hyuga. Pero a veces, cuando la miraba descansar en la hierba o cuando se levantaba con una sonrisa después del entrenamiento, una parte de él sabía que al final, eso no le importaba. Porque ella era feliz con las dulces palabras de Gai-sensei o la sorpresa de Lee al ver que ese día había esquivado sus ataques, incluso con el leve asentimiento que él mismo le regalaba después de haber cruzado su defensa absoluta.

Porque así era Tenten: sencilla, amigable, dulce y testaruda. Era la mejor kunoichi de todas.

Y esa noche, cuando el cielo ya se tornaba oscuro y la Aldea se iluminaba lentamente, él la miro y repaso con cuidado a la muchacha: el cabello oscuro, suelto y lacio; las pestañas largas y curvas; la silueta esbelta oculta por ropa holgada; los dedos que se aferraban al kunai con fuerza; las heridas que sangraban en el vientre plano y en los brazos delgados… Sonrío.

-Tenten…- el nombre fue apenas un susurro, un nombre pronunciado en medio del bosque que retumbo como si fuera un grito. Los ojos marrones se abrieron, lo miraron con curiosidad junto con un ladeo apenas existente. No hubo necesidad de recurrir a las palabras.

Y la sonrisa de todos los días, el brillo de los ocelos color chocolate, la risa suave fueron suficientes. Esa era Tenten, y siempre había sido Tenten, al menos por lo que sabía.

Y eso le bastaba: su Tenten, su maestra, su compañera, su amiga, su… algo.

* * *

Quizás es algo confuso el momento en que esto sucede pero eso se los dejo a su imaginación aunque yo lo imagine en el tiempo antes de Shippuden y el "algo" es referente a que -en mi headcanon- mantienen una relación pero que no se ha visto definida ni que les interesa definir. Así son felices :)

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
